Dreamscape
by Afrohawk
Summary: Imagine some of the wildest fantasies you've ever had about someone. What if someone else could view them while you had them? Naruto's about to find out. Rated M for safety. NaruxHina, other pairs later. Partial sequel to Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover.
1. Chapter 1

**Dreamscape:**

New story, I think it'll be cool and…blah blah blah. I won't stall anymore. Just saying, the story starts out in one of Naruto's dreams, so if you didn't read this, you won't get it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. So don't sue me…

**Pairings: **NaruxHina, NejixTen, and others…depends…

Well, whatever.

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

**Inner talking: "blah" **

_Naruto was running in a wide, green meadow, smiling as he ran with his arms out toward his supposed true love, Sakura. Sakura, since this was a dream, was running as happily as Naruto was to him in one of those scenes you see on regular cartoons. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Naruto-kun!" Sakura replied back. Naruto leapt into the air and closed his eyes, bracing for impact on his love. He was surprised to feel himself still in the air and opened his eyes to see Hinata ready to embrace him with her arms out in a lovingly hug. Naruto crashed down on her, confused of what was going on. "Hinata?"_

_She buried her face into Naruto's chest and giggled. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked happily. Naruto propped himself up with his hands and stared at Hinata. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing her oversized jacket, showing off her figure. She wore a black shirt and regular black pants. "Hinata? What are you doing here?" Suddenly, her face changed from loving to determined and she said in a low voice, "**You haven't figured it out yet?" **Naruto, startled by her voice, crawled back a little, until her realized whose voice it was. "Kyuubi?" he asked. Hinata, back to her regular face, asked quietly, "Kyuubi? What are you talking about?" Naruto sighed to himself before Hinata embraced him again with another forceful hug._

"_Naruto-kun…" she said again as she buried her head in his jacket. She picked herself up from his chest and leaned in with her lips pucked, ready to kiss. Naruto, flinching, pulled back again, but noticed that he was no longer in a green meadow, but in a dark bedroom in a bed with her. He backed into the wall as she closed her eyes. Naruto screamed, "AHH!!"_

"AHH!!" Naruto screamed as he woke up from his sleep. He panted rapidly and sighed, saying to himself, "It's just a dream." He then remembered that Kyuubi was in his dream and went to confront him deep inside his mind.

"_Kyuubi!" _Naruto screamed in his head.

"**What do you want, boy?" **Kyuubi responded as if he didn't know what just happened.

"_You know exactly what I want! Why'd you invade my dreams!" _He yelled at the half sleep fox (faking it).

"**Oh yeah, that was me," **He said, laughing to himself. **"I thought you might enjoy it. Judging by your face, I guess not." **

"_That wasn't very enjoyable," _Naruto said after calming down a bit. His rage came back to him when he saw Kyuubi still laughing._ "What the heck is so funny?" _

"**You trying to crawl away from that girl! Your face was priceless." **He said after finally calming down from laughing. **"It's interesting, your reaction was what I expected, but I didn't think you'd take it so hard…" **

"_What do you mean? I was having a great dream before you butted your head into it!" _

"**Kit, why do you even like that Sakura girl?" **He asked coldly. Naruto's eyes widened with rage.

"_Because she's the prettiest girl ever!" _He said triumphantly.

"**And?" **Naruto scratched his head and thought for a moment.

"_You know, I think that's it…" _he replied and laughed nervously.

"**So…you're saying you only like her for her looks. I don't know what you see in her. Honestly, being in your body for pretty much all of your life, you barely know anything about her. She's mean to you all the time, and she's in love with Sasuke." **

"…"

"**Now, what do you know about Hinata?" **

"_Not a lot, I barely get enough time to talk to her before she faints…" _

"**Ever wonder why she faints so much?" **

"_I always thought it was a medical condition or something." _Kyuubi laughed again. _"What's so funny?" _

"**I always thought you were clueless but man are you dumb." **

"_Man, shut up!" _Naruto took himself out of the conversation and came back to reality. He yawned and looked at his clock. It read: 7:30. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for training!" He hopped out of bed and ran to the bedroom to put on his usual orange sweat suit. He skipped lunch and ran right out the door. He ran as fast as he could to the bridge, hoping he could get there before Kakashi did. He was relieved to see that Sasuke and Sakura were sitting there as usual without Kakashi. He slowed his pace and walked to the bridge and up to Sakura. He smiled to her and sat down on the ground. "Where's Kakashi?" he asked.

"Naruto, you should know that he never gets her on time," Sakura said. Naruto sighed in relief and looked to the water. Suddenly, Kakashi showed up in a poof of smoke. "Yo," he said coolly with a book in his hand.

"You're late!" Naruto and Sakura both yelled.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." He said plainly.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakura replied, obviously knowing he was just making up excuses as usual.

"So, do we have any missions today?" Naruto asked as he stood up.

"Well, Sakura and Sasuke, you don't have any. Naruto, you do." Kakashi said plainly. Sakura looked to Kakashi with a face of confusion on her face. Sasuke looked ticked.

"How come he gets a mission and we don't?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"This is a _special _mission for Naruto," he replied to Sasuke. He looked to Naruto and said in a serious manor, "You are to report to Tsunade immediately, Naruto." Naruto gulped at Kakashi's seriousness, but nodded and jumped off toward the Hokage mansion.

"What was the mission?" Sakura asked.

"Something only Naruto can do," Kakashi said shortly as he looked back into his book and walked off.

Naruto arrived shortly and walked right in the open door. "You wanted to see me?" Naruto asked impatiently as he walked in. Tsunade nodded and gestured him to have a seat at the chair in the middle of the room. He complied and sat down, eager to find out what the mission was. "So, what's the mission?"

"Well, as you know, I'm always coming up with new ideas for jutsu and need to test to see if they work right," Tsunade started to explain.

"Yeah," Naruto said. He pictured what happened at the sleepover last weekend and shuttered. (From my previous story, Naruto's chaotic sleepover).

"Well, this week, I have a new one for you to test out," she stated simply.

"This doesn't involve another sleepover, does it?' he asked, hoping it wouldn't.

"No, not this time," she assured him. "I'll just need you and another person."

"Well, alright, what is it?" he asked impatiently. He almost fell out of his chair from bouncing on it.

"Calm down Naruto. It's a jutsu I like to call my dreamscape jutsu."

"Dreamscape?" he asked, dumbfounded by words he's never heard.

"Yes, it allows the person to enter a person's subconscious during resting and gives them the ability to observe said persons' deepest and most innermost desires, wants, and fantasies." She said quite intellectually.

"In English please."

She sighed and sat up in her chair. "It allows a person to enter someone's dreams."

"Oh."

"Well, in that case, we'll need a guinea pig. But who to get?" she pondered to herself. "It'd have to be someone who goes to sleep easily."

"Yeah, and who's sweet and innocent and kind," Naruto said, thinking of Sakura.

"And they'd have to be willing to allow you to enter their dreams…" Tsunade pondered to herself for a few minutes before a light bulb appeared above her head. "I got it!" She turned to Shizune and ordered, "Shizune, get me Hinata Hyuuga!"

Well, that was the first chapter. It was kinda short in my opinion, I'll try to make longer chapters. Please read and review! And, if you're wondering if this is a sequel to Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover, it's not, that was just a reference. The sequel for the sleepover isn't coming for a while. A month at most.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreamscape**

Hello and welcome to the second chapter. I got a little bored from waiting for reviews so I decided to just start with another chapter! Heh heh, and I even got an idea from one of my reviews so I thank my reviewers **Frost Darkblood**, **FLCLrox, and Maned Wolf Goddess**! I also thank some of the anonymous reviewers too, but since you're anonymous, I can't really thank you properly, even if you gave your names. But, without further ado, I give you the 2nd chapter. YOSH!

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting under a tall oak tree, listening to her environment after her training session. She sighed and thought of Naruto. _"Oh Naruto-kun, one day…" _She thought. "One day," she said aloud to herself. "One day what?" someone asked, just appearing out of nowhere. Hinata looked up in surprise to see Shizune smiling and offering a hand up. Hinata took it and lifted herself up to stand.

"Oh, nothing," she replied quickly, blushing a little. Shizune smirked, obviously knowing what she was thinking.

"Well, your presence is requested in Hokage-sama's office," Shizune said. Hinata complied and walked toward the Hokage mansion with Shizune following a little behind. They reached the tower quickly, only being a few minutes away at the time. Shizune walked in front of Hinata and opened the door to the office, letting Hinata walk in. She (of course) blushed to see Naruto facing her in his chair.

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed, causing the pale skinned girl to turn pink with shyness. (Heh, nice sentence, huh? Lol).

"H-hello, Naruto-kun," she replied shyly. She looked to Tsunade who had gestured her to sit in the other chair not too far away from Naruto. She noticed and sat down, poking her fingers as usual.

"Well, now that you're here, we can begin," Tsunade said. "Hinata, you and Naruto are going to help me test out another jutsu. It'll-"

"This doesn't involve another sleepover, does it?" Hinata interrupted out of character.

"No, no!" Tsunade said shaking her hands. "This'll just involve you two. However, it does involve sleep." Tsunade looked closely at Hinata to make sure she could continue without interruption. "You'll be entering each others dreams," she said finally after a long pause.

"E-each others d-dreams?" Hinata asked, dumbfounded. Tsunade nodded. "Well, o-okay."

"Good, we can start now then," Tsunade replied as she got up from her chair. She came around her desk and sat down on the table's edge. "Now, are you two sure you don't have anything too dangerous in your dreams, correct?" The two genin looked to each other then back to Tsunade and nodded together. "Alright, if you say so. Hinata, go to sleep."

"Well, I-I can't just go to sleep j-just like that…" Hinata said. Tsunade got up and motioned herself to Naruto's left side. She then pushed Naruto toward Hinata, causing Naruto to crash into Hinata, their faces very close to each other. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw her situation and fainted, right there on the ground.

"Good, she's unconscious." Tsunade said, dusting off her hands. Naruto got up from Hinata, confused and angry at the same time.

"Why'd you do that? You just knocked her out cold!" Naruto yelled as he brushed himself off.

"That's the point, she should be dreaming about now," Tsunade replied. "Naruto, sit back down." Naruto nodded and picked up his chair, sitting down once the chair was back on four legs. Tsunade put her hands together. She out some hand seals together quickly, raising the speed of them after each. Soon, the room came engulfed with darkness, now being a big dark room. Now, only Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinata remained in the room, Hinata being on the dark floor sleeping. "Naruto, get up." He got up and the chair flew off into the distance of black.

"Woah!" Naruto said, astonished by what was before him. Tsunade gestured him to go to Hinata, and he did, walking slowly. He touched her head gently and was sucked into her ear immediately. Tsunade opened her hands again, going back to the office. "Be careful, Naruto." She whispered.

**With Naruto…**

"Wow!" Naruto shouted as he flew downward toward a bright light. "Man, this is cool!" He stared downward toward the light as it got closer and closer. The darkness receded as he flew into the light, landing in a green meadow filled with flowers.

_He landed on his feet gracefully and looked around. _"I wonder where Hinata is…"_ He question was answered when she came running up the hill, just as happy as ever. She wore a pink kimono with red flowers around. She wore a flower in her hair and her bangs bounced as she ran with her arms fully extended. She smiled a big grin that could rival Naruto's signature grin. "Hinata!" He found himself running toward her, just as in his own dream. Hinata leapt into the air and embraced him in a loving hug. "Naruto-kun…" she cooed into his chest. _

"Weird, this is just like my dream." _He thought to himself. He looked down as she looked up and their eyes met. _"Wow, she's so pretty…" _Hinata kissed him on the cheek, causing Naruto to show a tint of pink. Hinata giggled and jumped off him. She opened her robe and showed off her figure. It dropped to the floor with a big plomp. _"Heh, that must be pretty heavy for it to sound like that on this floor." _He smiled to her until his smile suddenly disappeared. _"Wait a second, floor?" _He looked down to see he was no longer in a bright, sunny meadow, but in a fluffy bedroom. As before, he'd been in the same room, only more girly. _

"_Naruto-kun…" Hinata cooed seductively. _"This could be trouble," _Naruto thought to himself. He backed a little, only to find there was a wall again. Hinata approached, occasionally swaying her hips to the side. She stopped, noticing Naruto's shocked expression. "Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to him. _

"…" _No response. Naruto was pretty shocked that all this was happening in her dreams. And it just _happened _to happen when he was there. What are the odds of that?_

"_Naruto-kun? If you're not comfortable, we could always go out…" Hinata started. Naruto smiled, thinking, _"Sanctuary!"

"_Sure, Hinata, we can go out. Where do you want to go?" Naruto asked, perking up a little and playing along with the dream. Hinata saw that he perked up and smiled. _

"_Wherever you want to go, Naruto-kun," she replied. Naruto put his hands under his chin and thought to himself. _

"_What about-" Naruto was interrupted when Hinata forcefully pushed Naruto onto the bed. She climbed on and took off her shirt, revealing a lavender cotton bra. "H-Hinata!?" Naruto blushed at what he saw. She had plump breasts, way bigger than Sakura's. _"Woah…" _Naruto thought to himself as he almost had a nosebleed. _

"_Naruto-kun, I want you," she whispered into his ear. Naruto, not knowing what to do at that point, stayed completely still, his eyes still on Hinata's chest. Hinata laid down on Naruto, causing her breasts to push into his face a little but not so much so that she could kiss him. And she did just that, pushing herself more to make the kiss more forceful. She pulled back from the kiss and took the flower from her hair so it wouldn't get in the way. _

"I don't think I want to go any further," _Naruto thought to himself. He closed his eyes and pinched himself, and when he opened them he was still in the dream. Or in his case, nightmare. _"That can't be good."

"**Heck yeah it can't be good." **_Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head. _

"Well, maybe I should enjoy it, after all, it's just a dream."

"**You don't get it. Everything you do here actually happens to you. So if you keep this going… fill in the blanks."**

"You mean I'll actually have…" _Naruto gulped. He hadn't want to lose his virginity to Hinata, much less in a dream. That would be REALLY hard to explain to your friends. "Hinata, w-wait." Hinata stopped from taking off her pants and looked to Naruto, his face now more scared then ever. _

"_Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked lovingly. He sighed, hoping he wouldn't have to burst her bubble on this. When a woman says she wants you, it's not very easy to just tell her she can't. At his age, even he knew that. _

"_Well…" his voice trailed off as he looked to the floor. Hinata caught the hint and scooted toward him on the bed. _

"_It's okay, Naruto-kun, you don't have to if you don't want to," she said assuring him. Naruto sighed in relief. "After all, there's always tomorrow." She giggled and laid back on the bed. She reached under her pillow and grabbed a bright yellow sword. Naruto's eyes widened. _

"_Hinata? Why do you have a large yellow sword?" Naruto asked, scared of what the answer was. Hinata got up and picked up her shirt. As she put it on, she replied, "I'm going on a killing spree. You want to come?" Naruto looked to her, hoping that she was joking. But, her face showed no sign of joking at all._

"_What? You're going on a killing spree?" Naruto asked, just to make sure what she said was true. She nodded and opened the window. "Uh…no thanks." She shrugged and jumped out the window, leaving Naruto very confused. _

"_Must…wake…self…up…" Naruto said to himself slowly. No good, he couldn't wake up on his own. "Wait a second, if this is Hinata's dream, then-"_

"**Then you just have to wake Hinata up." **_Kyuubi finished. _

"_Hey, I wanted to finish that idea!" Naruto screamed angrily. _

"**Hey, it was a good idea. I had to make sure you didn't come up with it before I did." **_He said jokingly. Naruto sighed and jumped off to go find Hinata._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, chapter 2's done! I got a lot of reviews, thank you thank you all. I almost went into lemon by mistake, that's why I rated it M. Next chapter will show off Hinata's true colors, if you know what I mean. No, not that, the other way. The humorous way. Lol, ready and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dreamscape**

Hay, welcome to the third chapter. I…that's it I guess. I'll get on with the story…

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Naruto ran as fast as he could through the strange, bizarre world he was in. The sky was a dark red, signaling something was definitely wrong. As he ran frantically through the streets of Konoha, he spied a trail of blood and bodies layed out before him. _"Must be getting close…" _He thought as he turned the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks to see Hinata just standing there with the sword in her hand, blood all over her clothes. She turned around slowly and saw Naruto. She smiled._

"_Hey, Naruto-kun, I thought you said you weren't going to make it," she said ever so sweetly. Which, when you're covered in blood is really awkward to say sweetly. "You're just in time for the Hokage bombing, wanna come?" Naruto looked at her as if she was a whole new person. Here was Hinata, the quietest and shyest girl around, going on a killing spree. It was as if the world had been flipped upside down. Suddenly, Neji came running toward Hinata and stopped not too far away from her. _

"_H-Hinata-sama!" he stammered out. "Father-"_

"_Father can go to-"Hinata started._

"_Hinata! D-don't speak like that!" Neji said. "P-please, don't be this way."_

"_You know, being mistreated all my life isn't something you just get over all the time," she said coldly, her back still facing his. She turned to him and said, "You tell Father that after I finish with Konoha, he's next." Neji ran away, crying and running as fast as he could. Hinata turned to Naruto and ran up to him. She jumped right over him and landed right next to his face. She whispered, "Pancakes." And jumped off, running as fast as she could. _

"_Alright, this girl has some serious issues…" Naruto said out loud. A man on the ground sat up and said, "You said it." Then, he collapsed back on the ground. Naruto turned around to see Hinata no longer in sight. "Dang! I need to find her! But where to look." He jumped off in the direction she went. He checked every house and shop that there was in that direction, but no sign of her. He mentally sighed and thought back to what she said. "Pancakes…" _

"**Oh, I get it, she's at a farm!" Kyuubi blurted out. **

"What made you think she's at a farm?" he asked politely.

"**Well, the fact that you mainly get stuff for pancakes at a farm. That, and there's a farm a mile up the road that sells pancakes." **

"Okay, A, how'd you know there was a farm that sells pancakes up the road? And B, why are you helping me? I thought you hated everything…"

"**A, I know a guy. And B, I want to get out of this bad dream as fast as possible, even if it means helping out a moron like you." **

"Hey, I'm not a moron!"

"**Whatever helps you sleep at night," Kyuubi replied as he started snickering to himself. **

"Whatever."

_And with that, Naruto jumped off._

"**Wrong way, dofus." Kyuubi said. **

"_Heh, right, sorry," Naruto said as he turned around and jumped off again. _

_He jumped quickly through the forest, branch after branch, tree after tree, until he finally reached the farm with a big sign saying, "PANCAKES!!!" He sighed, wondering why he never saw that sign before. He put that thought aside and walked to the barn where the sign was held. He walked in to see everything looking as normal as it usually is. And there was Hinata, sitting on a stack of hay and munching on her syrup-covered pancakes happily like a young school girl. She looked up to see Naruto and grinned big. Hinata lept from her seat and planted a big kiss on Naruto's lips, syrup included. _

"Must…slap…girl…syrup…too…sweet…" _Naruto thought as he struggled to slap that crazy girl. When Hinata broke from the kiss, Naruto licked the syrup from his lips but shook his head violently. He walked straight up to Hinata and smacked her upside the head, causing a huge black vortex to appear and suck Naruto right out of the dream. _

"Ah, Naruto!" Tsunade said as she helped him up. "How was it?" Naruto stared at him as if he had seen a ghost.

"Never again will I look at Hinata the same way," he said slowly. Hinata stirred a little and sat up.

"What happened?" she asked dumbfounded as she rubbed the back of her head. She blushed when she remembered what happened from before she fainted.

"Yeah, you're _really _weird when your sleep," Naruto said, causing Hinata to sigh to herself. Then she remembered that Naruto was actually in her dream and turned a dark, dark red. So dark that it could probably show up blood.

"So, what was it like?" Tsunade asked, eagerly excited as Naruto usually is.

"Let's just say I saw things I shouldn't have had," Naruto stated as he started to shake. "I tell you one thing though, I'm never doing that again."

"Well, that means it was a success! The nightmare jut- I mean dre-"

"You mean that weird dream was the jutsu's fault!?" Naruto yelled, interrupting her completely.

"Well, I told you you were entering each other's dreams. I never said you'd be entering good dreams," Tsunade stated as she crossed her arms. Naruto face faulted right there on the ground, deeply angry. He rose from the floor and sighed.

"Well, do you have a regular dream jutsu?" Naruto asked impaciently.

"Nope, come back in a week," she said as she shoved Naruto and Hinata out of the room and slamming the door shut. They looked to each other and blushed. Well, Naruto blushed, Hinata turned bright red and passed out.

"Oh man!" Naruto said as he leaned down to Hinata. "Hinata, are you okay?" No response. He looked out the window to see that it was pretty dark from their dream session. He yawned and picked Hinata up bridal style as he left the Hokage mansion. He panicked when he noticed that he had no idea where Hinata actually lived! It was too late to find out, the streets were deserted. He decided to allow her to sleep over at his house for the night. He jumped toward his house.

He opened the door immediately when he got there, pushing the door open with his foot. He stepped into the apartment and walked to his room with Hinata still in hands. He sat her on the bed gently and yawned again. He felt sleep slowly over come him and fell asleep along with Hinata on the bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay, that's done. But you know, for some reason, I have the strangest tendency to do everything at the last minute. I'm typing this at the time when I'm supposed to be going to bed soon. Alas, I don't have a bed time really, but I like to get to sleep so I don't fall asleep during my meeting with a few friends tomorrow. But, enough of that, Read and Review PLZ!!1!


	4. Chapter 4

**Dreamscape**

YOSH! Welcome to another weird chapter of Dreamscape! I hope you enjoy!

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was waiting at the bridge as usual with Sasuke for Kakashi and Naruto to show up. After a while, she got restless of Sasuke's quietness and decided to strike up a conversation.

"So…Sasuke-kun," she started. There was a long pause before she finally said, "You wanna do something tomorrow?" Sasuke looked up and smirked. (You'll catch on soon enough)

"Sure, what time?" Sakura's face lit up when those words came to her ears.

"Are you serious?" she asked out of disbelief.

"No, not really." Sasuke said plainly. (XD). Sakura's face dropped to her usual face after she gets rejected by Sasuke. But, she lifted her head again when Sasuke started talking again. "But seriously, what time?"

"How 'bout 6-ish tomorrow night?" she asked. Sasuke nodded and her inner self was exploding with excitement.

"**CHA, I got a date with Sasuke, WOO HOOO!!!!" Inner Sakura shouted in Sakura's head. **(You'll find out soon enough.)

"_She's gonna be real disappointed tomorrow." _Sasuke thought to himself with a smirk. Sakura sighed when she noticed that Naruto still wasn't here.

"Hmm. It's not like Naruto to be _this_ late, even for him," She said.

"Why don't you go check on him?" Sasuke said out loud. "_And leave me alone," _he thought to himself. Sakura shrugged and jumped off toward Naruto's house.

When Sakura got to Naruto's house, she banged loudly on the door, loud enough that the neighbors woke up from it. She pressed her ear on the door to try and listen to see if he was coming, but there was no response. She turned the handle on the door and surprisingly it was unlocked so she opened it. "He must still be tired from last night's mission. I hear he got home pretty late," she said to herself. She looked around to see a bunch of lame traps laid out. She shrugged and walked into Naruto's room and what she saw shocked her.

There was Naruto laying with Hinata in their bed, _cuddling. _Sakura's mouth was wide open and she starting snickering at how cute they looked. _"I must have a camera!" _Sakura thought as she looked around for a camera under the messy room. She found one on the dresser, as if it were put there for a specific reason. She shrugged at the convenience of the situation and picked up the camera from the dresser. She started madly snapping photos at each and every angle she could without waking them up. As she took each photo, she was secretly thanking god for such good blackmail.

"_Naruto's gonna freak when he finds out, but this is too good to not get!" _Sakura thought to herself as she left the room. Then she turned around and thought to herself again. _"I wonder…" _She walked back into the room and looked at how close their faces were. DING! A light bulb appeared above her head. _"Perfect," _she thought as she snuck up to the two genin, sleeping soundly.

Sakura slowly pushed Hinata's head toward Naruto's, so slowly that it wouldn't wake neither or them up. She pressed their lips together a little, not enough to wake them up but more than enough for a good blackmail. She snapped the picture and put the camera in her pocket. Then, she set up a series a traps that would go off once she left and would "wake up" the two sleeping genin. She closed the door just enough to set off the trap and ran out the door, laughing her head off.

"3…2…1…" A loud scream was heard from the room. "Liftoff," she said snickering as she jumped off.

**With Naruto and Hinata…**

They had waken up with one rude awakening. And when I say rude, I mean they're lips were pressed hard on each other, waking the two up very quickly. "EEEKK!!!" Hinata shrieked as they both blushed big from embarrassment. Naruto fell off the bed from all the 'excitement'. Hinata was really confused. She had been at Naruto's house, had no idea how she got there, was cuddling him in her sleep, and kissed him when she woke up. She would've fainted but she thought something like that would happen again.

"Uhh…" Naruto said as he rubbed his head from falling on it. Hinata crawled over to the edge where Naruto had fell. "I won't tell anybody if you won't." Hinata nodded quickly and jumped off the bed. She ran out the bedroom and tripped on the wire on the ground that Sakura had set. Suddenly, a big pillow appeared from the ceiling and whacked Hinata in the face, sending her straight back to the wall. She rubbed her head and sat up.

"N-naruto-kun? Do you h-have t-t-traps set u-up or something?" Hinata stuttered out. Naruto shook his head and walked to the door. He looked above him to see the pillow was above him. He tried to grab it but he tripped the wire before he could, sending him right into the wall like Hinata. He rolled off her and sighed.

"We may have a problem," Naruto said.

"W-why? I-it's just a pillow," Hinata replied.

"Use your byakugan to see if there are anymore traps," Naruto said simply. Hinata nodded and activated her byakugan. She looked around to see numerous traps around the house leading to the door. The windows were trapped too.

"Y-you're right, t-there are at least 10 traps at each exit," Hinata said as she deactivated her byakugan.

"Why would anyone go through all this trouble just to keep us in the house?" Naruto asked. Hinata shrugged, obviously not knowing the answer. "Hold on, you said all the exits right?" Hinata nodded. "The ceiling trapped at all?" Hinata looked up with her byakugan activated and shook her head after she deactivated it again.

"Well, I can remove these later, let's just get out of here," Naruto said as he charged up a punch going straight for the ceiling. He got up on the bed and bounced high enough to place a big punch on the ceiling, allowing them to escape. They were still a little shaken up but managed to say 'good-bye' to each other before heading off to their respective teams.

**With Sakura…**

"Sasuke! Sasuke! You gotta see this!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

"What's so important you have to wake the entire neighborhood?" Sasuke asked coldly. Sakura put the picture in front of Sasuke and his face changed from cold to on the verge of cracking up. But, being Sasuke, he just snickered a little before calming down. Then he burst out laughing and pounding the ground. Sakura joined in his laughter and they laughed for a couple minutes before Sasuke finally got up and leaned up against the wall before. "Where'd you get this!?" He asked.

"I took it just now! I set up some of Naruto's traps so I could stall him and get these photocopied!" She said, still snickering a little after each word.

"These?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pulled out a huge wagon with hundreds of photos on them. "Woah, talk about your messy blackmail."

"I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this!" Sakura exclaimed. Sasuke smirked.

"Hmmm…maybe I won't ditch you tomorrow after all."

"You were going to-"

Suddenly, POOF! Kakashi poofed in, reading his book as usual. He stopped reading his book when he saw the massive stack of pictures on the out of the corner of his eye.

"What's all this?" Kakashi asked coolly.

"See for yourself!" Sakura exclaimed as she handed him a photo album of all the pictures Sakura took. His eyes widened as he flipped through each of them.

"Excuse me a moment," Kakashi said calmly as he handed the photo album back to Sakura. He walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"Weird, no response," Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Wait for it…" Sasuke replied.

"But…"

"3…2…1…" Suddenly a huge laughing was heard coming from the forest where Kakashi had walked off. "Boom," Sasuke said smirking. The laughing rattled the entire forest area, sending a lot of birds out of their trees from all the noise. Kakashi came back slowly with his regular face on.

"Okay, I'm good," Kakashi said calmly. "Where is Naruto, by the way?" Sakura pointed to Naruto running up the hill and waving. He ran up to Kakashi and said in between breaths, "Sorry… I'm… Late… Kakashi…"

"It's alright, I know why you were late. It's no big deal. You had a big night," Kakashi said teasingly. Naruto was a little confused but shrugged it off.

"We doing anything today?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, you have a day off today for some strange reason. Oh well, have fun." Kakashi said as he poofed off.

"You know, if he got here earlier, we wouldn't have to sit here for so long just to get no mission," Sasuke stated.

"Whatever, I have to go…do something," Naruto said as he leapt off. Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"You were going to DITCH ME!?" she yelled. Sasuke remained cool and replied sarcastically, "No, I was going to show up and we were going to have a wonderful evening."

"Oh, alright," Sakura said, obviously oblivious of Sasuke's sarcasm. "So, you want to help me pass out these photos?"

"With pleasure," Sasuke said as he got off the wall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YAY CHAPTER'S DONE! And the best part, it had absolutely nothing to do with dreaming whatsoever! YAY! Wait, that's a bad thing. Gotta work on that next chapter. But, enough of my mindless chatter, read and review PLZ!!!

P.S. If any of you didn't catch on until I told Sasuke to say he was going to ditch Sakura, that means I can be considered a licensed trickster and I shall be very happy if that happens!

P.S.S. I wrote this chapter after the first 3 reviews for chapter 3 so if you reviewed and wanted something in it, I'm terribly sorry. I just got bored.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dreamscape**

Sorry It took me so long to come up with another chapter, I've been busy with this dang assignment due soon. Stupid 10 page report. Whatever, let's just get to the story, okay?

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was happily walking with thousands of pictures in her hands along with her 'love' Sasuke following as if he had nothing better to do. I honestly bet he didn't. He followed slowly with his hands in his pockets, wondering why he was following in the first place.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said. She stopped in her tracks and faced him. "I say you're doing this all wrong." Sakura's happy face turned to confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Simple, you're not using this blackmail thing wrong," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Yeah," said as he approached the wagon. "If you want to get a lot of mileage on this, you should save them for when you need them, not hand them all out."

"You may have a point."

"Well, duh I do," Sasuke replied. "Now, here's an idea," he said as he picked up one. "Try a threat, but only use it when you have to."

"Good idea Sasuke-kun!" she said jumping up and down and clapping. Sasuke smirked.

"Now, give me some of these and I'll-" Sakura smacked his hand.

"Oh no you don't! This is my blackmail," she yelled. Then she smirked evilly and said, "Unless you want to offer up something…" Sasuke sighed and placed his hands back in his pockets.

"Alright, what do you want?" Sasuke asked, regretting him ever asking that.

"I think you already know…"

"Let me guess, a date?"

"Oh no, not just a date, Sasuke-kun…"

"What else!?" He yelled, getting impatient.

"I want a perfect date," Sakura said sighing dreamily. "We'll go to all my favorite places, rub it in Ino-pigs face, and we'll just have a perfect evening!"

"Hmmm…blackmail for Naruto and a perfect date with Sakura…or no blackmail and I don't have to go on a date with you," Sasuke said. "Tough choice." _"On the one hand, I'll have blackmail for that baka and he'll never bother me again. And, if the fan girls see me going out with Sakura, they won't follow me. Or, they'll beat the crap out of her." _He smirked. _"On the other hand, I'll have to go out with Sakura. That'll attract a lot of attention toward me. And I can't risk getting feelings for her. Wait, I'll never have feelings for her. I guess this is worth it…" _Sasuke sighed and replied, "Alright, I'll…" he stopped.

"You'll what?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"I'll…go out with you…" Sakura squealed and jumped up and down.

"I knew you'd make the right choice!" She screamed. She stopped when she noticed Sasuke's ticked off face.

"Let's just get this straight, I did not do this because I actually wanted to go out with you, got that?"

"Yeah, okay, I understand. So, tomorrow at 6?" Sasuke nodded, regretting the entire conversation what so ever. He walked off with his fingers clenched and jumped off once he was a little while away. "Don't skip out on me! If you do, I will find you!!!"

**With Naruto…**

Naruto bounced off tree to tree looking for Hinata to 'discuss' what just happened with her. He decided to first get rid of all the traps at his house before going to the training grounds of Team 8. He walked in the house and braced himself for impact, but when he opened his eyes, all the traps were disabled. "What? No way!" Naruto practically yelled. He looked around in each room and saw absolutely nothing, as if nothing happened.

"Man that's weird." He said to himself. He sighed and jumped out of his house in the direction of the training grounds. As he jumped, he wondered what he was going to say. Nothing happened really, it was just a kiss. Or was it?

"Hey, who added that in?" Naruto yelled toward the sky.

"Sorry, I just had to add that in." I told him. He sighed and kept on jumping toward the training grounds. He was relieved to see Hinata alone, still training on the posts. She punched the wall vigorously, one after another. He stopped when he heard her say something.

"I'm…going to…train hard…to impress…Naruto-kun! I'm…going to…be strong…for him!" She yelled in between punches. _"She's doing this for me?" _Naruto thought to himself. He shook his head quickly and jumped onto the post Hinata was training on, startling her and causing her to fall back.

"Hinata, are you okay?" Naruto said as he jumped down from the post to help her up. She nodded and brushed herself off as she got up. Naruto leaned back on the post with his hands in his pockets and asked, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm training," she replied shyly, hiding a small blush inside her jacket.

"No, I mean what are you doing here alone?" Naruto asked again.

"W-well, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun left earlier to get something t-to eat." Naruto picked himself up off the wall and took his hands out of his pockets. He started kicking some dust in the ground.

"So…" he said awkwardly. Hinata noticed how awkward the situation was and blushed. "Are you hungry?"

"W-well, not really," Hinata said. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly. She blushed.

"I think your stomach says otherwise," Naruto said laughing a little. Hinata giggled too, but only for a few seconds. "C'mon, I think we should go. It's getting late." Hinata looked up at the sky, now painted dark blue and the stars were shining out.

"How'd it get so late?" She asked.

"I think you overdid it, Hinata." Naruto said. She blushed again and kicked the dirt a little.

"Yeah, I-I guess I did," she said. She laughed nervously and sighed. Her stomach growled again, more loudly then before. Naruto's stomach also rumbled, but not as nearly as loud as Hinata's.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat," Naruto suggested. Hinata blushed but nodded and followed Naruto as he walked. They walked slowly side by side.

"So," Hinata said which was unusual for her to break silence. "W-what made you come and look for m-me?"

"Well, Kurenai-sensei told me to check up on you just in case you decided to train extra late," Naruto replied.

"Oh, okay." Hinata said. Suddenly, Shizune showed up at the speed of light.

"Great, you're together. Tsunade-sama wants you," Shizune said.

"What!? We were just going to get something to eat!" Naruto yelled.

"You two are dating?" she asked, causing them both to blush in embarrassment.

"No, no!" Naruto said shaking his hands back and forth. "I found her training and we were just going to get something to eat."

"Well, Tsunade-sama wants you immediately. I suggest you get going. Anytime she says 'immediately' it must mean something important." Shizune replied jumping off toward the office. Naruto sighed.

"Man, I'm starving!" Naruto screamed.

"W-we should just go and get it over with, Naruto-kun," Hinata said quietly. Naruto sighed again.

"Alright, we'll have to get something to eat later. Let's go." He replied as they jumped off. They were at the office shortly and walked in the door calmly. Then, Naruto screamed, "I'm HUNGRY!!!"

"I know, I know!" Tsunade practically yelled. She sighed and said, "That's why I prepared this for you." She pulled out a really big plate of spaghetti. Wait, spaghetti? No, let's make that ramen. Yeah, she pulled out a really big plate of ramen.

"Thanks Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he leapt into the air and dug into the plate. He started devouring the food when he heard a large roar coming from Hinata. Hinata clutched her stomach and sighed. "Here," Naruto said as he picked up the plate. "You have some too." Hinata blushed.

"No, I'm o-" GROWL!

"No, you're going to starve yourself if you don't eat something, here, take some." Hinata nodded and put some in her mouth. Her eyes widened at how good it tasted and she started devouring it down like Naruto was doing before. Naruto laughed a little but his laughing slowly faded and he fell out. Hinata stopped eating to notice Naruto lying on the ground.

"Nawuto-kwun?" Hinata said, still having a little food in her mouth. She swallowed the food and yelled, "Naruto-kun!?" She rushed to his side, but soon sleep over came her as well and she fell asleep. Tsunade smirked.

"Mission accomplished…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! Yeah, you'll have to find out what happens by yourself, mwa ha ha! Read and review!

P.S. You should check out my homepage if you like Nintendo! PLZ! Do it for me! I'd appreciate it! Tell 'em Afrochicken sent you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreamscape**

Hey, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews thou, I really liked them. You are very nice people…

88Fingers: Oh shut up with this crap!

Afrochicken14: What, just trying to be nice.

Shygurlchicken: Yeah but it's kinda annoying.

Afrochicken14: Alright fine, I'll shut up and get to the story. Geez, why did I choose to have alter egos…

Brainy134x: Not your fault, it's the natural order of things…

Afrochicken14: Whatever…Oh, that reminds me. If you recognize the idea I used, it's from American Dragon Jake Long. I don't own it, so you can't sue me for taking the idea. HA! Oh, and I don't own Naruto either. Forgot to mention that.

Spanolagurl509: Just get on with it!

Afrochicken14: Fine, geez, calm down.

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, ready to commence with the procedure?" Shizune asked. Tsunade smirked.

"Yeeeesssss, start the proccceedure…" Tsunade hissed.

"What's with the voice?" Shizune said as she started doing hand seals.

"Oh, you like it? I've been trying to copy Orochimaru for the next party," Tsunade replied.

"No, it sucks, now come help me," Shizune yelled and placed her hand on Naruto's cold head. A black swirl of energy appeared over his head.

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a bunch." Tsunade copied the hand seals and placed her hand on Hinata's head as well, creating another black swirl of energy. The two swirls combined in the air. Tsunade went back to her desk and pulled out a small vial of red liquid. "Now, once I'm asleep, you know what to do." Shizune nodded and Tsunade drank the vial of liquid. Suddenly, her eyes dropped and she fell asleep on the desk.

**With Naruto! **

_Naruto looked around the meadow the green meadow again. The sun was shining a lot more brightly than normal, and he could see something in the distance. He walked toward what seemed like a tiny action figure running toward him. He closed his eyes and opened them again but nothing happened. When he looked again, there was Hinata running again just like before. _"Not again," _Naruto thought to himself. He shrugged it off and started walking toward her when suddenly, a black swirl of energy engulfed the sun and carried Hinata off. "Okay…" Naruto thought out loud. The black swirl of energy appeared again and dropped off another Hinata, but without the kimono. Just regular old Hinata. _

"_Well, that was weird." Naruto said. He walked up to her and helped her off the ground. "You okay?" _

"_Y-yeah, I-I'm fine," Hinata stammered. _"She's stammering, like the regular Hinata. Weird." _As if on cue, another black swirl appeared behind them and out came Tsunade. She brushed herself off and put her hands on her hips. _

"_Tsunade? What are you doing inside my dream?" Naruto asked. _

"_I'll explain later, right now, follow me." She replied. She raised her hand above her head and pulled it back, opening a hole directly in the sky. She jumped through, leaving two very two confused genin. When she saw that they weren't coming, she poked her head back through the hole and asked, "You coming or what?" Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and Naruto shrugged. They leapt through the hole to appear in a gray hallway with an infinite number of doors. _

"Woah, what is this place?" Naruto asked. "Hey, I'm not talking in italics…"

"Okay, the italics thing is because we're no longer in your mind Naruto. This is the dream gateway. The portal where all dreams and fantasies can be viewed and entered," Tsunade explained.

"A gateway you say…" Naruto said putting his balled up fist under his chin. A light bulb appeared over his head. "I can view _anyone's _dreams, correct?"

"Yep, as long as they're sleep, anyone," she replied. Naruto grinned.

"Sweet! Be right back!" He dashed off at the speed of light.

"Wait! Naruto!" Tsunade yelled. But, by the time the smoke cleared, he was gone.

**15 minutes later…**

"Got any ones?" Tsunade asked Hinata.

"Nope, goldfish," Hinata said cheerfully. Tsunade pounded the ground and picked up a card. Out of the blue, Naruto dashed into the corridor and skidded to a halt.

"Took you long enough to get back," Tsunade said laying down another card.

"I just saw George W. Bush's dream! It was hilarious!" Naruto said giggling a little. Both girls got up and brushed themselves off.

"Alright, I'll bite, what did you see Naruto?" Tsunade asked knowing that this would be one big complete waste of time.

"Well, apparently the guys one big pushover. I saw this guy running in a forest of unicorns dancing around and saying 'I'm a pretty princess'. It was really weird," Naruto said looking up. Then his face turned serious and he said, "I also found out that they have a bunch of nukes in every state there. It looks like if you were to just set off one, it would create a chain reaction that would blow up the entire United Stated in 1 hour."

"You read that on a poster, didn't you?" Tsunade said smirking.

"So, what if I did?" Naruto said turning his head the other way. Hinata started giggling.

"E-Everyone k-knows that, Naruto-kun," Hinata stated. Naruto sighed and turned his head back to them.

"So, what was the purpose of bringing us here?" Naruto asked.

"You know, I don't know," Tsunade replied averting her eyes to the dull ceiling. "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Oh yeah, so druging us and bringing us to a world where we can view any persons dreams for anything what so ever is a go-" He stopped when another light bulb appeared over his head. "Hey, I got another idea!"

"Two in one day, a new record," Tsunade said smirking. Hinata giggled a little.

"Hey, that's not funny!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, and I'm not the Hokage!" Tsunade replied cracking up. Hinata started to giggle a little more loudly. Naruto turned to Hinata while Tsunade was on the ground.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we play a little match maker?" Naruto whispered into Hinata's ear. (Which by the way caused her to turn red at how close they were).

"W-what do y-you mean, Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered back into Naruto's ear.

"Listen. I'm going to go into Neji's dream and throw him into Tenten's. She'll probably be dreaming about him so-"

"Oh, I get it!" Hinata interrupted quite out of turn. She put her hand over her mouth and sighed. "Alright, sounds fun!"

"Great, let's get to it!" Naruto ran to a brown door with the word 'Neji' plastered on it in silver letters. He opened the door slowly and gawked at what he saw…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heh, cliffhanger. Mwa ha ha! Well listen, will someone plz visit my homepage. Time's running out for the contest and I'm losing so badly! It's horrible! But, you don't have to if you don't want to. We can just stay here! YAY! Read and Review!

Brainy134x: Stop using reverse psychology on them. It's not cool.

Afrochicken14: Dang! Do you have to know everything!?

Brainy134x: Yeah, it's my job.

Kirbyoshi231: You don't know everything. Stop showing off.

Gothgeek321: Yeah, you're starting to get me depressed again.

Afrochicken14: sigh just shut up all of you…


	7. Chapter 7

**Dreamscape**

Next chapter coming to you live from Lol, always wanted to say that. And good news, I'm freelancing again! Yep, that means I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to write this story on so expect random random random! Oh, but I do have an idea on Neji's dream so don't fret there. And the best part is, I locked my alter egos in a cage! Ha!

Brainy134x: Just get on with it!

88Fingers:Yeah, I have to go to the bathroom!

Afrochicken14: Well you're not going anywhere. Sorry, you have to wait till the story's done. But without further ado, I bring you the next chapter! YOSH! Oh, and I don't own Naruto.

Talking: "blah"

Dreaming: _blah_

Thinking: _"blah"_

Inner talking: **"blah"**

During dream thinking: "blah"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He opened the door slowly and gawked at what he saw…It was a beautiful forest with bunches of wildlife and butterflies fluttering in the breeze. Ponies and horses came galloping quickly and the birds played a song of true beauty. "Where's Neji?" Naruto said. His question was answered quickly when Neji came in skipping happily. He was wearing an all white dress and his hair wasn't in the ties he normally wears. And he was barefoot. "That answers one question, and raises so many more." Hinata walked up to the doorway and stared. Then she shook her head and walked toward Tenten's door.

"Well, better get to work," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. He walked into the dream _and of course, everything changed back to italics. Well, he can't see it, but you can. Anyway, walked slowly, following Neji's strange steps to a large meadow filled with flowers and a small pond in the middle. There, all the deer and horses were getting drinks of water. Naruto hid in the red bushes behind the meadow as Neji snuck up to one of the deer and yelled, "BOO!" This in turn startled the deer and sent him right into the water. Neji started to laugh and laugh and soon the other animals were also laughing. Naruto snickered a little. _

_After all their drinks, Neji and all the other animals laid down on a hill and looked up to the sky. Neji said, "Life doesn't get any better than this. Chilling with your friends and having fun. Good times, gooood times…" One of the deer next to him sighed and put it's head on Neji's shoulder. Out of nowhere, Tenten appeared from the bushes with her hands behind her back. She was wearing the same white dress just like Neji and she sat in front of him. She whispered something in Neji's ear and he nodded. They sat motionlessly there for a while until suddenly, they both popped up and threw off their dresses, revealing green army vests, camouflage pants, and grenades on their belts. Tenten pulled bazookas from behind her back and threw one to Neji. They started laughing maniacally as the animals scattered as fast as they could into the wilderness._

"Are these people all insane or something!?" _Naruto thought to himself. He was taken out of his thoughts when Tenten and Neji started to run the opposite way, blasting any forest that got in their way. Large explosions were heard in the distance and smoke rose from the forest. The birds also flew as fast as they could away from the destructive couple. _"Somehow I don't think this was a good idea after all." _Naruto quickly rose from the bushes and ran back into _the gray hallway. (heh, you're gonna get confused with this italics switching thing)

"W-what happened, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked eagerly. Naruto sighed.

"Well, it was weird, then sentimental, and now it's destructive," Naruto said intelligently.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Hinata giggled.

"So you couldn't take Neji from his dream?" Hinata asked. Naruto nodded and pointed his head toward the floor in shame.

"L-let me give it a try," Hinata said marching into the doorway.

**5 minutes later…**

Hinata emerged from the door with Neji arched over her shoulder unconscious. Naruto's mouth went agape. "H-how'd you d-do that!?" Naruto asked in disbelief. Then again, I'm sure no one would believe she beat THE Hyuuga Neji so quickly. Hinata smiled.

"He didn't use any of his ninja arts or anything. I just snuck up, threw kunais at their bazookas, and then smacked Neji on the back of his head," Hinata answered. She put her finger under her chin and said, "Although, I thought hitting him would wake him up…"

"Ah, who cares, let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. They walked toward Tenten's door but before Naruto opened it, he asked, "Hey, what happened to Tsunade-obaa-chan?"

"Oh yeah, I remember her saying something about doing something constructive instead of wasting her time here or something. That much I remember," Hinata explained. Naruto smirked.

"Wow, no stuttering," He said. The pale girl blushed. "It's okay, you have a pretty voice when you don't stutter." She blushed more.

"T-thank y-you, Naruto-kun," she said. They both sighed because she was stuttering again.

"You should see Iruka about that. If there's one guy out there who can teach confidence, it's him," Naruto said grinning. He shook his head violently and said, "But we're getting off task, we have to get him in there before he waked up."

"Right," Hinata responded quickly. Naruto reached for the door knob and slowly turned the handle. The door creaked open and there stood before him was Tenten facing the other way, _stark naked_, in a bathtub. If it weren't for all the bubbles, Naruto would've have a seriously massive nosebleed. But, it did cause them both to blush. Naruto whispered to Hinata, "Alright, on the count of 3, you throw him in and I'll close the door."

"Just throw him in?" Hinata whispered back a little confused. Naruto nodded and held up his fingers. 1…2…3! Hinata launched the unconscious Neji into the bathtub, making a huge splash and startling Tenten. Then, Naruto closed the door quickly and quietly to make sure Tenten didn't know that they did it. They stood before the door and looked to each other, then back at the door. "Well, that's it?" Hinata asked disappointed.

"Yep, I guess." Naruto said quickly. After about a minute of total silence, Hinata suggested, "Want to spy on them?"

"You know it." Naruto said with an evil grin emerging on his face. Hinata activated her byakugan and stared at the door a little. She gasped. "What? What's going on?" Naruto asked frantically. He ran up to the door and cracked it a little. He too gasped, but more quietly so they wouldn't notice he was there. Unfortunately, I can't show you what happens next.

Brainy134x: Yes you can, this is rated M, remember?

Really, I can!? AWESOME! I mean…that's cool.

**Tenten and Neji…**

_Tenten was just scrubbing herself in a bathtub getting ready for her date when suddenly, good ol' Neji Hyuuga landed in her bathtub, creating a huge splash. She shrieked in surprise and leaned forward to see what, or who, it was. (Because at the time she didn't know). She blushed deeply when she found out it was Neji. _"What's Neji doing here!? We haven't even gone out yet!?" _She tried to get out of the bathtub but she noticed he started to stir. She quickly sunk back into the bathtub so only her eyes were showing above the thick bubble line. _

"_Huh? What? Where am I?" Neji said confused. He looked over to see the dark chocolate eyes that he could recognize anywhere. "Tenten? Is that you?" He asked as he floated closer to her. _"Oh god, he's getting closer!" _She slid back a little as he came closer and closer. Soon, there was nowhere left to run as she hit the corner of her tub. She watched as he swam closer and closer, her heartbeat getting faster and faster. He stopped, noticing she looked troubled. "Tenten, are you okay?" She nodded furiously and sunk lower into the bubbles. Neji climbed out of the bathtub, relieving Tenten. But then, she found herself saying something she'd never say. _

"_Wait! Neji!" She called out to him as he started to leave the room. He stopped and turned around, making sure his eyes did not turn to Tenten's plump breasts. "W-would y-you like to b-bathe with m-me?" She asked blushing deeply. _"Holy hell! Why did I just say that!?" _She thought to herself. _

"_Why?" Neji asked coldly but not without blushing a little himself. _

"_I-I d-don't know, I-I just…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down toward the bubbles. "N-never m-mind, j-just forget it…" _

"_No, I want to know, why?" Neji asked. She looked up and sighed to herself. _

"_W-well I-I just wanted you t-to," she answered quietly. _

"_That's it? Because you wanted me to?" Neji asked coldly. She nodded slowly and mouthed a "please". He smirked. "Okay." Tenten's head jerked up in surprise, confusion, and secret wants. She smiled and gestured him to come in. He complied and started to take off his clothing. _

"_Wait, what are you doing?" Tenten asked blushing. _

"_It's a bath. Meaning my clothes will get wet. Why, are you nervous, Tenten?" Neji asked playfully as he stripped down to his boxers. Tenten's face went red, but not with embarrasement, but with anger. _

"_You really like teasing me, don't you Neji…" she said angrily. He smirked as he sat down in the bathtub and said, "Yes, Yes I do. Got a problem with that?" Her face went even more red with anger and she tackled Neji, totally forgetting that she was _stark naked _and that he was in his boxers. So, when she had tackled, well more dived into, Neji, her chest landed right on his and his face was in hers. They both blushed furiously, but Tenten wasn't willing to leave. _

"_Tenten, c-can you get off me?" Neji said nervously. _

"_Why, you nervous?" she replied playfully to his comment before. He sighed and wrapped his hands around her butt, causing her to blush furiously again. "N-Neji? W-wha-" But she was cut off when her lips met with hers in a rigorous kiss of the ages. She was surprised at first, but soon she gave into the kiss and returned it herself. _

**Back with Naruto and Hinata…**

"Awwww, how kawaii!" Hinata said. She deactivated her bloodline limit. "I knew those two would end up together! So cute!" She looked to Naruto, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates. He turned in disgust.

"It ain't cute no more…" Naruto said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about, Naruto-kun?"

"Just listen." Hinata put her head against the door and listened closely. _"Yeah, that's it Neji, ooh, lower, lower!" _Tenten screamed. She moaned with ecstasy and cried out, "_Mmm…keep going Neji, yes yes! Keep it coming, baby!" _Hinata took her head away from the door and placed her hand on her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick," Hinata said. Naruto held out a bucket and she let loose her lunch! (XD)

**What actually happened…**

_After they broke away from the kiss, Tenten stood up and walked out the room and pulled out cupcakes and a blindfold. She came back and sat back in the tub, making sure neither of the items she brought would get wet. _

"_What are those for?" Neji asked. _

"_It's the ultimate test of true love! You feed me cupcakes blindfolded!" She exclaimed. _

"_What does this have to do with true love?" _

"_Do you want to get some or not?" She asked seductively. He complied and put on the blindfold. He grabbed a cupcake and started bobbing around for her mouth. _

"_Yeah, that's it, Neji, ooh, lower lower!" Tenten screamed. She moaned with delight _at the taste of the cupcake. (HA HA HA!) _"Mmm…keep going Neji!" Neji put another one in her mouth. "Yes yes! Keep it coming baby!" _

**Lol, Back with the stutter couple…**

"Well, that was something I didn't need to hear," Naruto said after he finished throwing up into the bucket. "Well, mission accomplished, I guess."

"C'mon, let's see if we can find Tsunade-sama." Hinata suggested. Naruto complied and he walked up ahead with Hinata following intentively.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LOL! End of this chapter! I had a lot of fun making this one, trust me. It was probably the longest chapter I've ever written…well, typed so far! Well, read and review please!

88Fingers: Thank god! I can go to the bathroom now!


	8. Chapter 8

**Dreamscape**

Chapter 8 everyone! Sorry it took so long to write, I had a lot of projects to do for school and I just HAD to have them in on time. Well, I'm almost done those projects but for now, I shall write the story. YOSH!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what are we looking for again?" Naruto asked. Hinata sighed as the two walked down the dark gray hallway.

"We're looking for Tsunade-sama, remember?" Hinata said. Naruto smacked his forehead.

"Right, right. Where do you think she is?"

"I have no clue," Hinata said sighing.

"We have to find her somehow," Naruto stopped in his tracks. Hinata, now walking ahead realized he had stopped and went back for him.

"What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked. He pointed to an open door marked "Sasuke" (mwa ha ha).

"It's S-sasuke's door…" Naruto said as his voice trailed off. He put his finger down and faced Hinata. "You think she's in there?"

"Well, probably since i-it's the only d-door open," Hinata said taking a step forward to the door. "You think we should go in?"

"Aw, what the heck, sure, let's go." He blurted out as they walked slowly toward the door, stepping when the other stepped as they creeped toward Naruto's teammate's door. Step, step, step, step, closer and closer after each one…

"Can we speed it up a bit?" Naruto asked during mid creep. I nodded and had them walk normal speed. They looked through the door to see a black forest filled with nothing but dark trees and spooking looking animals scampering through the forest. A small little black squirrel stopped in front of Naruto and Hinata. "Aw, how cute!" Hinata squealed. She held out her hand and the squirrel hissed at her hand and ran away.

"M-maybe t-this isn't such a good idea, Naruto-kun," Hinata said a little frightened. Naruto gulped and took a step through the doorway but all of a sudden, Tsunade came running like hell with a look of pure terror on her face. She ran right past Naruto and Hinata, knocking them both over, and closed the door to Sasuke's (probably demented) dream.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his head from the fall. He helped himself up from the door and brushed himself off. He offered a hand to Hinata, who took it, blushing, and picked herself up using his weight. They turned to a rapidly panting Tsunade, who looked a mess. She stopped panting after a few moments and wiped the sweat from the top of her forehead.

"Well, let's just say Sasuke isn't much of an open spirit in or out of dreams," she said sighing.

"What happened?" Naruto asked. She sighed again and propped herself up against the grey wall.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said lowly.

"Speak up, I can't hear you!" Naruto exclaimed with his hand at his ear. Tsunade walked up to the loud ninja and yelled as loud as she could, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

Naruto, after recovering from that massive yell in his ear, replied, "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, yes it was," Tsunade replied lowly as she propped herself back up against the wall. She sighed and looked up to the two genin with a serious face on. "So, what did you two do while I was gone?" They both looked to each other, blushed, and then looked back to Tsunade.

"Nothing…" Naruto said nervously.

"Oh really?" Tsunade said playfully, making Naruto flinch and Hinata start to get very nervous. "Well by the looks of it, you seem to be hiding something." Tsunade got up off the wall and put her hands on her hips. "Are you telling me the truth?"

"Y-yes. We are." Naruto said calmly. Tsunade got closer and whispered in Hinata's ear, "Is he telling the truth, Hinata?" She blushed and nodded quickly. Tsunade took a step back from Hinata and stood with her hands on her hips again.

"Alright, I gu-" Tsunade started to say.

Hinata interrupted and yelled, "Naruto and I threw Neji into Tenten's room! Then we heard a loud moaning coming from her door!" She said the entire thing in one breath and now was breathing heavy. Tsunade smirked.

"Looks like you two need a lesson on lying. Especially to the Hokage. Why would you hide something like that anyway?"

"Er…well…heh…umm…" Naruto stammered. She shushed him and went back to her original statement.

"Well, you two need to be taught some manners," She said like an angry parent. Naruto frowned.

"Hey! You're not my mother!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I'm the Hokage. I'm like the parent to everyone!" She said putting her hands on her hips again and looking toward the ceiling with pride. The two genin sighed but Naruto still wasn't convinced.

"Just because you're the Hokage doesn't mean you're the boss of me!" Naruto yelled out again. Tsunade grabbed Naruto by the ear and started dragging him along the hallway. "C'mon Hinata, or do I have to drag you by the ear too?" Tsunade asked. Hinata complied and followed slowly behind a very angry Naruto being dragged by his ear.

"W-where are w-we going?" Hinata asked. Tsunade stopped at an unmarked door. She opened it up and there was absolutely nothing but space. Space and nothingingness was everywhere. (Lol). "What's with the spooky room?" Hinata asked but got no resonse from Tsunade. Suddenly, she threw Naruto into the doorway by ear and he fell endlessly through the dark void, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Naruto-kun!" Tsunade then pushed Hinata down there and she fell screaming "Ahh!!" at the top of her lungs as well (which considering it's Hinata, it's not really that loud. XD)

"That'll teach 'em." Tsunade said brushing off her hands and walking away with her hands in her pocket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I REALLY hate to do a cliffhanger but I have some last minute homework I totally forgot about. Please excuse me, but I have to do it. Read and Review the same, and I'll try to have a lot longer chapters around Thanksgiving! That's where the real free time comes in, especially on Black Friday!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dreamscape**

Welcome everyone. Sorry it took me so long to make this chapter but with the Nintendo Wii coming out, I sorta got side tracked and totally forgot about the story. I'm going to try and make this a good chapter but I haven't had a lot of ideas so far. And most of those ideas I'm not proud of…heh…heh…heh…But, enough of that. Time to get to the chapter. Oh, and it starts in Hinata's point of view.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hinata's P.O.V. **(In case you didn't read the message)

"Err…ughh…" I moaned as I picked myself. I propped myself on my hands and sighed. "Man, I feel like a ton of bricks just landed on me," I thought out loud. And I was right to do it. My body felt like I had been trampled by a buffalo or something. Here I was in a pitch black room with no one here. And then it hit me. "N-Naruto-kun?" I called out quietly. I got no answer so I tried opening my eyes but all I saw was the same thing I saw when I had my eyes closed. Empty darkness, not a soul in sight. I tried to get up but my legs told me otherwise and I stumbled back down onto the dark floor. "Ow." I said rubbing my head.

Where was Naruto-kun? Was he okay? I have to find him but with my legs in no condition to move, I'm pretty much sunk. I have to try and be strong for Naruto-kun, if only this weren't so hard! I mentally sighed and started crawling military style. If only I knew where to go this wouldn't be so hard. Wait, that's it! "Byukugan!" I shouted. I looked around and saw…NOTHING!? This isn't possible, I should be able to see anything! This isn't a normal room. I deactivated my byukugan and went on my search again for Naruto.

Left, right, left, right. Oh man, my arms are killing me! I've never had to do such work in the real world! Well, except killing, attacking enemy ninjas, doing missions…okay, maybe I have done something this hard before. I mentally sighed again and kept on moving my arms toward the total darkness before me. Left, right, left, right. Must keep going for Naruto-kun. Oh, who am I kidding, I'm not going to find him. I should just give up now. I collapsed from my upright position but when my face hit, it wasn't ground, it was kind of soft and warm. I immediately opened my eyes and felt around on what I was laying on. It was smooth, had a lot of curves in it, almost like a stomach or something. I stopped when I heard a noise from above my head. It sounded like…laughing?

"H-hey, stop it, I'm ticklish," I heard a voice call out. As soon as I heard it, I knew exactly who it was, Naruto-kun. I blushed at his voice and noticed that I was laying on his stomach. I blushed deeply, remembering how I had traced his skin. Get it together Hinata, don't blow it.

"H-h-hello, Naruto-kun," I said quietly.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! You're awake!" Naruto practically screamed. He smiled sheepishly, but knowing he probably couldn't see me anyway I dropped my smile. "Can you get off of my stomach please?" I blushed and foolishly tried to get up, but my legs gave in again and I fell back on him. My heart was pounding at that, but not because I fell, but because of _where _I fell. I fell right into Naruto's face, that's where. I could feel his hot breath on my lips and I tried to lean back a little, but I was so shocked that I could barely move. Next thing I knew, something had happened that I thought never would…

"H-hey, H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto started to ask. I could tell in his voice that he was as nervous as I was. "I think your bra just fell off." My eyes widened and I started to reach down, never moving my eyes from where they were. I reached for my chest and felt my own flesh and his as well on the tips of my fingers. I blushed furiously and reached down further to my pants. But I found no pants, I found _panties…_Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic! I started to move my hands up but then I felt other cloth, unlike Naruto's usual orange jumpsuit. They were something different, but what? And then it hit me, _boxers…_

I shrieked. Right into Naruto's face. I shrieked again, this time moving closer to his face. I started to do it again, but his hands cut me off from shrieking again. After a couple seconds he took his hands off of my mouth and I took a deep breath. "H-h-h-h-how did I-I-I lose all o-of my clothes!?" I managed to stutter out. Naruto started to laugh nervously and from there I knew I was in for a story.

"Well, let's see. When we first landed here, you landed on top of me," Naruto said. I blushed and let him continue. "You were totally knocked out so I decided to check to see if you were okay. But, like outta nowhere, this huge buffalo came out of nowhere!" That explains why I feel like this. "He had these huge horns and long tusks coming from out of him. I tried challenging him, but he was too strong…err…I mean he cheated!" I gigged. "Anyway, I started to run away but then I noticed that you were still there, so I ran back. When I got there, he had your clothes on top of his tusks! I tried to get him back but he just kept on cheating! I noticed he didn't come back for you anymore so I gave him my clothes. Then he just left…for like no reason…" Yep, told you it'd be quite a story.

"H-h-how'd y-you see the buffalo coming?" I asked. I mean, I can't even see him!

"I have no idea, he just sorta…showed up…" Naruto said.

"S-so what d-d-did you do when he l-left?"

"I sat here and waited till you woke up," I could hear him yawn. "You were out for at least an hour!" I blushed again. "So what now?" He asked. I blushed at remembering the uncomfortable situation I was in. I once again tried to pick myself up, but it was no good, I was tuckered out.

"I-I'm s-so tired, I c-can't move, Naruto-kun." I told him. I felt his arms move to mine and he moved himself from under me. When he put me down, I could feel my breasts hit the cold ground under me. Then he picked me up, turned me around, and carried me bridal style through the dark abyss. I blushed. Here I was, Hinata Hyuuga, being carried by Naruto Uzumaki, both of us _topless_ in a completely dark room. I know this is all a dream and this is the real Naruto but you got to admit, that's pretty good for being completely lost in a dark hole. "S-so, w-where are w-we g-going?" I asked.

"I have no clue, can you see anything, Hinata?"

"No, nothing, not even with my byukugan," I admitted to him. Secretly I wished he had a plan, but considering that he's not much of a plan guy…hey, don't look at me like that. I may like, no love, him deeply, but even he has his faults. Everyone does, that's what being human is about. Wait, why am I even having this conversation with you? I snapped out of my thoughts and oozed into the moment. I shifted myself a little so I could get a little more warmth from him, but I messed up and he ended up tripping. What happened next both shocked and surprised me.

He kissed me. I blushed furiously on the outside but I was screaming and shouting on the inside! When he finally broke away, I mentally sighed, wishing that kiss could last longer. He climbed off me and picked me back up.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to," he said nervously.

"I-I-I-It's o-o-okay, Na-ru-to-kun," I murmured back to him as he began walking again.

There was an awkward silence between us. I wanted to say something about it but I felt so weird trying to talk to him about it. Eventually he decided to break the silence. Thank God.

"So…" he started to say. I could tell he was still nervous about it. "Where do you think we're going?

"I don't know, Naruto-kun," I said as quietly as I could. "But I wish Tsunade-sama would get us out of here…"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Honestly, I'd rather wake up about now." I did too, so we could end the awkwardness of this. That, and I'm hoping the author doesn't do anything perverted that I'll regret…Suddenly, a huge ray of light purged the once dark room. Naruto immediately ran for it and jumped through with me in his arms. Next thing I knew, we were back in the hallway at our doors. They were right across from each other, perfect! Naruto let me down, my legs finally responding.

"Well, this is it, I'll see you when we wake up, Hinata," Naruto said. I waved to him and entered my door after he entered his. Immediately, I woke up. But something was definitely wrong. I opened my eyes and there was something that made me die of embarrassment…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger! MWA HA HA! Sike! No, not a cliffhanger yet. Just taking a break for a second, be right back.

And we are back!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lying on Naruto, half naked and all, in the middle of broad daylight, with dozens of Konoha villagers gathered around in a crowd. It was horrible, everyone one of the ninja I knew was at the front of the crowd and they all had their eyes wide open staring at us! I didn't know what to do, so I played an act.

"Waaah!!!!" I started to cry and I picked myself up and ran past a confused Lee. I ran as fast as I could to the Hyuuga mansion and slammed the door shut. Luckily, we weren't far away from the mansion so I only had to run a block or so. But I had been humiliated on a global scale! People wouldn't get on me for weeks about this. I almost broke down to cry but I remembered I still didn't have a lot of clothing on so I ran to my room quickly, avoid every person I could. I immediately changed into my regualar clothes, then plopped onto my bed.

"This doesn't make any sense! Last night I was at Tsunade's! How did this happen! AUUGH!" I screamed from my room. I picked up a piece of paper and wrote on it, "I'm emotionally depressed, so don't come in, or I'll kill you!" Then I realized that was a little too extreme and erased the part about killing anyone who came in. I went outside to hang it up but I couldn't for there was the press, with cameras and mikes and everything. There's no WAY they all got into the Hyuuga mansion without someone knowing. I yelled, "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" And slammed the door in their faces. Well, there goes my quiet image. I sighed and plopped on my bed.

"I wonder how Naruto-kun's doing…Oh no! I left him in the crowd asleep!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey, what's going on?" Naruto asked as he dusted off his chest. "Why's everyone looking at me?" And who do you think answered him? The most moronic person in the universe since Billy! Yes! You are correct! Rock Lee did it!

"Naruto-kun! Your midday streak is very youthful!!!" Lee said, no sorry, yelled, giving his good guy pose along with it.

"What are you talking ab-"He looked down to see him in his boxers, but of course. And not just any boxers, the froggy boxers! "_The one day I decide to wear these underwear…"_ He thought. Inside his mind was the Kyuubi roaring with laughter. "_What are you lauging at stupid fox!" _

"**You should've seen yourself last night! It was hilarious! Running around with that pale eyed female doing all sorts of crazy stuff! It was the best show I've seen since Icha Icha Paradise the movie! Ha ha!" **

"_Hey, I never saw Icha Icha Paradise the movie! When did you?" Naruto asked._

"**Last night! You and that girl snuck in and I just enjoyed the show! Har har har!!!" **

"_Oh great, now I'm a laughing stock and a pervert…" _

Naruto took himself out of his thoughts when he saw Sakura and Lee walking away together, _holding hands. _No, never mind, that'll never happen as long as Sasuke's in the village. Alright, let's just say they walked away together. Yeah, that works. He sighed and jumped away to his own house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, so sorry, but my head's pounding and I just want to get in a chapter before I become completely devoted to the Nintendo Wii tomorrow. It's gonna be freaking awesome. Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Dreamscape**

Hey everyone. I couldn't get the Nintendo Wii so I'm coming with another chapter. Here it is…blah blah blah.

EDIT: FINALLY! I GOT IT IN!!! WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**With Hinata… **

Hinata laid on her bed with her hands behind her head, thinking. "_Great, just great, I'm a laughing stock of the entire village now. I don't think even looking outside will save me from embarrassment. Man, what am I going to do? I wish I knew what happened last night, but everything just seems like a blur. All I remember is that dream with Naruto in it and…THAT'S IT! Tsunade-sama put us to sleep and we went to the dreamscape…I have to go find her!_" She got up to leave and opened her window. But she stopped when she realized if she were seen, she'd be in big trouble. "_Hmm…what to do? Maybe I can get away with transforming into Neji… Ah, it's worth a shot." _She put her fingers together and transformed into Neji, then jumped out the window towards the Hokage office.

**With Naruto…**

"_Everyone's acting weird today," _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped from roof to roof. _"Not only that, but I can't seem to find out why I was in the middle of the street anyway… It's weird, all I remember was the dream last night. Wait! That's it! I just have to go see Tsunade about it!" _And with that, Naruto immediately changed directions and headed off to Tsunade's office.

**With Tsunade…**

"Man that was one heck of a dream," Tsunade said coming out from the iron chamber. "Great job keeping me in there, Shizune. I don't know what could've happened if you didn't." Shizune smiled and picked up a pile of papers.

"No problem, but-" Shizune was interrupted when Hinata and Naruto came bursting through the door, screaming, "Tsunade!" at the same time. Tsunade sat down in her chair and placed her hands under her chin.

"What is it?" she said as if she didn't know. This, of course, ticked Naruto off and his face became red with anger.

"Do you know how much trouble you've gotten us in!?" Naruto screamed. Tsunade smirked and turned on a television that just _happened _to show up at that moment in time on the wall. Yep, of course, just showed up.

"Actually, yes," she said as she flipped to the gossip channel.

"Since when do we have a gossip channel anyway?" Hinata asked.

"We just got it yesterday. Pretty sweet huh?" Shizune said.

"No it's not!" Hinata yelled in anger. Of course, since Hinata is normally a quiet character, this surprises a lot of people if you know what I mean.

"_We have breaking news! Shikamaru and Ino were found making out behind a dumpster! Rumor has it they've been secretly going out! We bring you actual footage of said event from our very own copy ninja, Kakashi!" _Saida man coming from the television. Everyone looked at the television.

**On screen**

Shikamaru's back was to the camera and he was walking as if he had a hunch in his back. Sneakily walking around until he hit an old green dumpster. He looked around him several times before slowly walking behind it. The camera walked closer to the dumpster and Kakashi, yes Kakashi, put the camera to his face, smiled and then put the camera above the dumpster.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. Ino smiled and they both sat down. "Ready for our daily session?"

"You know it," she replied and they started vigorously making out right there on the spot. Kakashi giggled and took the camera from the top, then took a picture, flash included, of them making out. When Shikamaru and Ino heard the flash, they instantly looked up to see Kakashi and tried to grab him. But, dashed away as fast as he could.

**Back off Screen**

"Well, that was unexpected," Shizune blurted out.

"Nah, I saw it coming. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Tsunade said with a smirk and turning her head back to the paper work. "So, what did you two want again?" Hinata was the first to turn around.

"I don't understand. What happened last night? How'd we get on the street this morning?" Hinata asked returning to her regular quite voice.

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you did I?" Tsunade said putting her pointer finger under her chin. Naruto then turned around, his face painted red with anger once again.

"NO DUH YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down, calm down," Tsunade said. "It's simple. Since you were in the Dreamscape, you bodies acted out on your innermost wants and desires. You didn't know about it because your mind wasn't in your body until you entered your dreams and woke up again. You don't remember what happened last night either because while your conscious mind was in the dreamscape, your body was acting unconsciously on its own. Does that make sense, or should I dumb it down for you?"

"N-no, I think I get it," Hinata said putting the pieces together inside her own head. "B-but wait, how come it wasn't the same when Naruto first went inside my mind?"

"It's because Naruto was still in a mind. When he visited your dreams, it was different because his body also went into your mind."

"So that's why I couldn't wake myself up," Naruto said.

"Correct. But, when you both went to the dreamscape, it was just your minds acting in it, so your bodies were free to do whatever they wished."

"So, how come you didn't act out last night?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Shizune locked me in a metal cage to make sure I didn't do anything stupid." Tsunade said smirking.

"Well, why didn't you do the same for us!"

"I thought it would be funny," she replied smirking.

"It's not funny to wake up in the middle of Konoha half naked with someone of the opposite sex with all your friends looking on you!" Hinata yelled out of character again.

"Well, well, looks like Naruto's rubbing off on you, Hinata." Shizune said smirking along with Tsunade. Hinata blushed, causing them both to laugh.

"It's not funny," Naruto said plainly.

"Whatever floats your boat, Naruto." Tsunade said.

"So, is there anyway we can find out what happened last night?" Hinata asked breaking the tension of the moment.

"Yeah, Kakashi video taped you. He should be here soon," Shizune replied.

"But Kakashi's always late!" Naruto whined.

"Not this time," Kakashi said appearing in a poof of smoke.

"Wow, you're on time? Was the video really that good?" Shizune asked.

"Yes, yes it was. I actually put my book down just to look at it again," Kakashi said smirking under his dark mask. Eyes widened, for when Kakashi puts down his book, he's either in fight, a SERIOUS fight, eating, or there's something worth wild to watch. In this case, that would be the third choice.

"Well, don't just stand there, put the tape in!" Tsunade exclaimed as she pulled some popcorn out. Kakashi nodded and put the tape on then sat down on a chair with some popcorn of his own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Just to let you know. Kakashi is holding the camera, so anything he says you'll see but I'll still be explaining this as if it were no one's perspective. So all those juicy words that you know and love will be in there so don't you worry. And hopefully, it'll submit this time. Oh, and it shall be in italics as if it were a dream. So when someone comments, it'll be un-italics.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On the tape…**

"_Great, just great," Kakashi said jumping from roof to roof. "I have to watch a few kids act out on my one day off." Kakashi sighed when he finally reached the office. "Well, at least I have my book to calm my nerves," he said opening the door to the office. And there was Hinata and Naruto just getting up from their "nap". He thought quickly and closed the door before they could see him. "You hear something, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked from behind the door. "Nope, nothing," Naruto replied back. "Oh, oh! I have an idea! Follow me!" Hinata screamed. When Kakashi had opened the door, she was dragging Naruto out the window. _

"_What troublesome kids," Kakashi said under his breath. He slowly followed behind, making sure they didn't notice him. When they finally stopped, they were at a large hill outside of Konoha. The sun was starting to rise just as Kakashi jumped into a bush. He then pointed the camera out at the two genin and pulled out his book. _

"_Hey, Naruto-kun, look at the sunset," Hinata said lying down on Naruto. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" _

"_Yes, you are, Hinata," Naruto said happily. She turned her head and smiled into his face._

"_Aw, thanks, Naruto-kun!" She said as she laid a kiss on his lips. She turned her head back around and sighed. "You know, sometimes we don't get times like this to just sit there and look at a sunset. I wish we could have more times like this." _

"_Yeah, life don't get no better than this," Naruto said. He pulled his arms from behind his head and lightly planted them on Hinata's stomach. She sighed again and placed her hands on his gently as they watched the sunset together. Meanwhile, in a bush not so far away, Kakashi sighed again, looking at the two sitting there gazing at the sun slowly rising over the horizon. He sighed and looked back to his book. But suddenly, something caught his eye that made him stop reading. Something only a true pervert would see out of the corner of his eye. What was it? Why, it was no other than Naruto moving his hands! But not just anywhere, downward. _

"_Ooh, Naruto-kun, keep going," Hinata moaned. Naruto reached lower and lower until he reached the point that made them both happy. He rubbed her slowly before inserting two fingers into her. She let out a large moan, which immediately caught Kakashi's attention and made him close his book to zoom in. _

"Oh God! Make it stop!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Hinata's face was like 00 and so was Shizune's. Tsunade just smirked and said nothing.

"Don't worry Naruto," Kakashi said.

_Suddenly, none other than Jiraiya came out of nowhere and landed in the bush as quiet as possible next to Kakashi. And of course, seeing such a "marvelous spectacle" he had to get a closer look. "Man, this looks like Icha Icha the movie sequel material right here!" Jiraiya said with that perverted grin on his face. _

"_You mean there's a movie out?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yeah, the premiere is here in about an hour or so," Jiraiya said while writing something down on notepad he had. "And the book for the movie is released after the premiere." _

"_No fooling?" Kakashi asked._

"_Would I lie to my biggest fan?" Jiraiya asked playfully. _

"_You better not if you know what's good for you," Kakashi said looking back to the "active couple". _

"_Ero-sennin, I know you're there!" Naruto said, still "playing" with Hinata. _

"_Shoot! How'd you know I was there?" Jiraiya said coming out of the bush. _

"_Your chakra signature isn't very hard to not detect, you know," Naruto said. _

"_I'll tell you what, since you were so nice in entertaining me, here," he held out three tickets.. "These are tickets to the Icha Icha Paradise movie that comes out today. Yours free." Naruto pulled his fingers out of Hinata's pants and took the tickets._

"_Sure, why not? I'm up for a movie, you Hinata?" Naruto said examining the tickets. _

"_Yeah, that gives us more material for tomorrow night!" Hinata said giggling. Naruto smiled at her. Jiraiya cleared his throat and started to walk away. "Well, see you cats later," he yelled waving. As soon as he was gone, Naruto sat up straight again. _

"_So, who do you think we should give the extra ticket to?" Naruto asked. Thinking quickly, Kakashi immediately did a couple hand seals and poofed right in front of the two. _

"_Yo," Kakashi said plainly with his head in his book. _

"_Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you want to go see the Icha Icha Paradise movie with us?" Naruto asked. _

"_Sure, why not?" Kakashi said plainly again and flipping a page. Both genin got up and brushed themselves off. _

"Can we fast forward through the movie please?" Shizune whined. "I'm still having wet dreams from the last time I read that book."

"Okay, really didn't need to hear that," Naruto said. Shizune smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head.

"Sure, I can always watch it when I get home anyway," Kakashi said pressing the fast forward button on the remote.

"What do you mean, 'watch it when I get home'?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"I made like 10 copies of this already," Kakashi replied.

"Please don't tell me you've sent these videos in for America's Most Lemony Home Videos," Hinata sighed.

"There's a television show like that, Hinata?" Shizune asked. Hinata blushed and nodded her head. "How do you know about a show like that?"

"I caught Neji-nii-san watching it once. He claimed to be watching the Powerpuff Girls but I knew he doesn't like that show anyway."

"Speaking of Neji, did you two ever take Neji out of Tenten's door?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh…" Naruto started to say.

"Shh, the movie's back on," Kakashi said hitting play.

_Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata were walking out of the theater now. "Aw man, that was one great movie," Kakashi said with his hands behind his head. _

"_Yeah, a lot of great material, huh, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. _

"_Yeah, tomorrow night's gonna be a blast." Naruto said grinning sheepishly. "So, what do you want to do now?"_

"_Well, I came up with the dumbest idea ever during the movie, want to hear it?" Naruto nodded. "Well, we go in the middle of Konoha and I lay down on you. And we're both butt naked!" Kakashi blushed behind his mask and about 3 people behind them spit out their drinks. _

"_Well, maybe we should be completely butt naked," Naruto suggested. _

"_Alright, how bought just half naked?" _

"_Sure, sounds like fun, see ya Kakashi!" Naruto said waving as Hinata followed. Static. _

"So that's how we ended up in the park," Naruto said.

"Yep," said Kakashi.

"That's whack."

"Whack for you, funny for me, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go get the book before they sell out. I believe it's called 'Hidden Desires'," Kakashi replied. Naruto and Hinata blushed furiously. (The sleepover, remember the sleepover. Chapter 12). "Well, I gotta go, see ya." He disappeared in a heap of smoke.

"Well, I have one mission for you two," Tsunade said. "Go wake up Neji."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it. I'm hoping it'll submit this time. But, after this chapter, I may or may not continue. 'Cause I have new ideas for the next sleepover, not to mention I've always wanted to write an online chatting story. I might do that one next as well. But, I'll have to see. If I come up with any new ideas for this story, I'll make sure to type 'em up and submit 'em. If not, that's a shame and I can't wait for the REAL sequel to Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover. This time it'll be the actual sequel. This is just a prequel to the sequel. Well, read and review please!


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I need to ask you something. Do you think I should continue this story? Because I have an idea for another story already but I don't want to let anyone down if I discontinue it. So let me know plz.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**Dreamscape**

I felt awesome getting all those reviews out of nowhere. So I decided to continue. Unfortunately, I don't have any ideas. For all you "Naruto's Chaotic Sleepover" readers, you know what that means! FREELANCING!!!

**Sasuke: **Oh great, not another Freelancing chapter…

**Me: **Hey, how'd you get here?

**Sasuke: **You left your back door unlocked. I just came here to say Naruto and Chouji stole your refrigerator.

**Me: **Crap, not again…Man, I'll catch them after this…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What about Neji?" Naruto asked Tsunade.

"Yeah, you left him in Tenten's door, remember?" She replied.

"Won't he just wake up on his own?" Hinata asked quietly.

"No, this is different…aw who cares, I say we go out for ice cream." Suddenly a magical ice cream fairy poofed into the room. "What took you so long?"

"Buisness is booming today. I've been guest cameos for dozens of stories today." The fairy replied in a deep voice as it dusted itself off.

"But I just made you up," Tsunade said raising her eyebrow.

"So what? I happen to be very popular," it replied.

"Whatever, give me chocolate," Tsunade held out her hand and a chocolate ice cream cone poofed into her hand. As she happily licked on the ice cream, the fairy cleared its throat and held out its own hand. "Oh, just put the bill on my tab." The fairy sighed and poofed out of the room. "What were we talking about again?"

"You know what, I don't even know anymore," Naruto said sitting down in the middle of the floor. "You know, Hinata?"

"Aw who cares," Hinata replied. Both the Hokage and the loud-mouthed ninja looked toward the normally quiet girl. "What? I don't care anyway. I've been humiliated on so many scales I might as well get a new image."

"But then your not…Hinata." Tsunade said as she placed her ice cream down.

"Who says I'm not still Hinata?" She replied angrily.

"Well, it's just not you. The emo thing is Neji's and Sasuke's, not yours. The quiet and stuttering thing is yours."

"Oh great, so now I can't have a change of character whenever I want?" She replied Ino-ish.

"No," Naruto and Tsunade both replied.

"Why not?"

"It's in the main scripting. You have to be that way." Tsunade replied. "Just like you have to like Naruto."

"Wait, you like me, Hinata?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"No duh, Naruto," Tsunade replied while putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, this is awkward," Naruto said.

"Hey, that reminds me! You still owe me a date from when we played 7 minutes in Heaven at Tsunade's house!" Hinata yelled. Naruto's head sunk.

"Dang, thought you forgot about that," Naruto said scratching his head. Tsunade sighed and pulled out a scroll while the two genin bickered. She flipped through a couple pages until she found what she needed, read it for a couple seconds, and then came to the front of her desk with her hands on her hips.

"You too done bickering?" she asked. Hinata turned to Tsunade.

"What's it to you?" She said with an attitude. Tsunade thrust her palm into Hinata's forehead and POOF! Hinata landed on her butt and shrieked lightly when she hit.

"Hey, what am I d-doing here?" she asked quietly.

"Well, she's back to Hinata," Naruto said brushing himself off. He extended a hand to help her get up and she took it, picking her self up and also brushing herself off.

"So, now that we've had our little episode, what are we going to do now?" Tsunade said.

"Uhh, go out to eat?" Naruto asked.

"That was a rhetorical question," Tsunade said sighing to herself.

"What does that mean?"

Tsunade bonked Naruto over the head. "It means you didn't have to answer it ya moron!"

"I-I have a suggestion," Shizune said quietly. "Why don't we just have another sleepover?"

"GREAT IDEA!" Tsunade yelled.

"Bad idea," Said Naruto, Hinata, and about 50 other people outside.

"Well, then, I have no choice," Tsunade said smirking evilly. Naruto knew that smirk, and immediately ran for his life to get away. "UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily. "Yes?"

"I order you to come to my next sleepover!" Tsunade yelled happily.

"Crap."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was very random. I knew I was freelancing, but that just sucked. Man, I really need to work on that. Oh well, I'm wondering if that's the cue for the next sleepover. OH, that reminds me. I have to go get my refrigerator back. Bye bye!

**Naruto: **He gone?

**Sasuke: **nods

**Naruto: **Cool! Let the party begin!


	13. Announcement

**Announcement**

Yep, it's here! My new story is out and it's called **Century Sleepover**. I loved that title. Well, be on the lookout for it and I hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
